You Were Once A Dream
by EaglesAndBagels
Summary: Dawn has a dream that she was sure would lead her to Cyrus.


Her feet padded against the moist ground of Lake Verity. She paced, one hand resting on her elbow, the other had her biting her nails. There was no fog over the lake that day, just a misty feeling. A feeling you get around most lakes. Normal lakes. Nothing mystic or cryptic here. Which made her throw herself to the ground, slamming her fists in to the soil.

"Why? Arceusdammit, _why!_" Her voice shrieked out in pain.

"You _were_ here! I _know_ you were. Now _where_ are you _now!_" Sobs rived through her body, tears falling from her eyes.

"It seemed so real… Just so real." Slowly she started forming herself in to a ball in the wet grass. She didn't want to get up, she didn't want to move. The girl just wanted her body to drift away in the lake that lay only a mere couple feet from her. These feelings she was having. Confusion, betrayal. It made her sick. She was so sure that he would have been there. Somewhere there, waiting for her.

"Why?" Her fingers laced through the grass blades, "The dream told me… It said," Her lips quivered, "It said you would be here. B-But," Her hand took a firm grip on the soil, "You're not here at all!" She yanked her fingers out of the earth, throwing bits of dirt into the air. As she writhed in anger, her hand shot for her belt, clutching a Pokeball and prepared to throw it into the lake. At this moment, she realized what she was doing and halted herself. Her eyes drifted down to gaze at the purple ball, it engraved with an "M" at the top. She let herself drop down to sit, her fingers brushing against the small ball. Inside that Pokeball was…

Nothing.

No Pokemon got even close to that ball. Once she thought to capture the great Giratina with it. The same Pokemon that held him captive. But, it would still be for nothing. You would capture the greatest Pokemon besides Arceus in the entire world. But, for what? Maybe if she did, though, he wouldn't have been able to leave her. She pressed the center button, the ball growing in size so that it could fit in her hand.

The girl stared at this ball for what seemed like hours, her eyes transfixed on it. Flashes of memories passed over her mind. Such memories that have been keeping her awake every single night. "I could have reached out. I-I," one hand clutched her hat, "_I could have saved you._" Sobs took over her again, tears evident. She let the ball drop from her hand as she flung her head into her arms.

"O-Oh," She sobbed, "_Cyrus…_"

There were crunches in the grass, seeming of footsteps. The girl didn't look up, though. Her mind was preoccupied with her tears. For a multitude of minutes, it seemed like someone was standing over her. The feeling of someone being so close. Once this feeling came across her, she was almost too scared to look up. She sobbed once more, nose sniffling. Her head raised a little, eyes staring at her arms that held her knees.

_"You should have listened to me, girl."_

Her eyes shot up at the figure leaning next to her. Well, what she thought was a figure. Actually, what she thought was someone at all. No one was there. Gradually, she looked down at her Master Ball, running her fingers over it. A sigh of defeat leaving her lips.

"Don't play games with me. Never again." She lifted herself off the ground, preparing to walk out of lake.

All at once, a hand grabbed the hand her Master Ball was in and spun her around. Her eyes now looking into stone cold plates of a soul, hot air hitting her pale face.

"… See what these emotions have done to you? Let's go somewhere that you'll never have to feel again."

A young man marched his way into the lake side, searching the lines for any sign of human life. He cupped his hand around his mouth and called out her name which seemed to get lost in the forming mist. The figure approached the lake, eyes lingering on the surface of the water when his foot tapped something. His hand reached down, surrounding the ball and pulling it up.

A simple purple ball lying in his palm.


End file.
